Safe
by IDreamtheImpossibleDreamer
Summary: After losing her mom, Karen and her dad move to La Push hoping for a fresh start. When a single glance ties Karen to a certain wolf will she finally feel safe? Or will the circumstances of her mother's death haunt Karen and put her in danger that even the wolves can't handle? Karen will have to face what really happened to her mom and find the courage to fight for her happy ending.
1. Ch 1 A New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I wish I did well at least the La Push Wolves :)**

**So this is only my second story and I'm still getting the hang of how to upload and make it look good so if you have any pointers I would really appreciate it :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Start**

I stared out the window at the trees rushing past. They blurred together much like my emotions. I sighed quietly so my dad wouldn't look over at me with his broken, pain-filled, and worried eyes. I tried to pay more attention to my surroundings. After all this was going to be my new home. I took in the lichen covered trees that stretched up high to the sky, like giants. The whole place seemed to have a green tinge to it.

A brown and tan blur raced through the trees, grabbing my attention. I straightened and twisted to get a better look, but whatever it was it was gone. I wondered what it could have been as I stared into the woods that flanked either side of the road. It looked too big to be a dog and too fast for a deer. _Maybe it's a wolf? _ I thought to myself. _No, it was too big for even a wolf and it was still too fast._ I had no idea what it could be as my mind tried to make plausible conjectures as to what the animal could have been. _Maybe it wasn't even an animal. Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination._ I mentally huffed. _ That wouldn't be a surprise._ The past couple of weeks had been hell.

"We're here," my dad's quiet voice broke through my reverie. My dad turned into the small two story house. It was a quaint little place. Black shutters framed the windows, and contrasted with the white siding. A deep blue colored door was set inside a small white porch, the paint slightly peeling, and a black tiled roof to match the window shutters. It looked like a comfortable enough place to live.

"What do you think?" my dad asked, hope in his eyes. I smiled at him, covering the quiet indifference I felt.

"I love it dad," I said forcing happiness into my voice. The excitement in my dad's eyes filled me with warmth. I was glad that the empty sadness was gone—at least for awhile.

"Good. You can pick whatever room you want," he said contentedly.

"Awesome."

I grabbed my duffel bag and opened the car door with a creak. I adjusted the strap on my bag before closing the door with a resounding thud. I took a deep breath of the clear air and looked around. The house had a smaller backyard but on the plus side it backed right into the forest.

I wanted to go explore it but my dad had just reached the door and turned back.

"Karen?" my dad called out.

I put a smile on my face and called back, "Coming."

* * *

I looked around my new room. All of our furniture had been moved into the house already, the boxes creating little mazes throughout the house. My room at the moment was empty, a bay window looking out into the backyard and forest, and four white walls waiting for me to put my mark on them.

I dropped my bag on to the floor, the sound echoing off the blank walls. I walked into the hallway to a pile of boxes. After turning a few of them around, I finally located the ones with my name on them. I carried them into my room. Brushing my hands on my pants and tugging my shirt down, I took a breath before digging through the boxes. With a cry of triumph I pulled out my I-pod's docking station. Plugging it into the wall I slid my I-pod out of my back pocket and set it up pressing shuffle as I raced out to the car.

Opening the trunk I found the box marked, "new room tools." I carried it up to my room and walked in to Imagine Dragons' "Radioactive" Bobbing my head to the music I opened up the box and pulled out two cans of paint, painters tape, a canvas rug and a couple of brushes. Singing along to the song I taped off the trim and put down the canvas. I opened up one of the cans showing a beautiful cerulean blue. I poured it into the tray and started painting as a new song started. I lost myself to the beats of the song and the rhythmic stroke of the brush. Before I knew it hours had passed. I put my brush down and examined my work. The two opposing walls were coated blue and drying. I sneezed and berated myself mentally. _Ventilation Stupid._ I pulled open the windows and let the late summer breeze in. I took a deep breath, clearing away the thick paint smell and looked out into the woods a small smile slipping on to my face.

I reluctantly pulled away and continued painting. Two hours later the other two walls were purple. _Thank goodness the walls were already primed._ I thought to myself as I rubbed the back of my hand against my forehead thoughtfully. _Time for a break. _I quickly packed away the paints and carefully placed the brushes on the canvas before making my way to the kitchen. Several more boxes were stacked on the kitchen island. After rummaging through them I found the box labeled "Cups", grabbed one, and filled it with water.

Taking a sip I walked over to the doorway entrance into what would be the television room and saw my dad had hooked up the television, pulled the couch to face it, and had sat down with a beer to watch the baseball game. I rolled my eyes and sighed as a smile slipped on to my face.

As long as the TV was set up the rest of the house could be left in boxes as far as my dad was concerned. Home decoration had always been my mom's… I felt tears gather in my eyes and the lump I had become accustomed to over the past couple of weeks lodge itself in my throat. I walked over to some boxes blinking rapidly, forcing the tears back through sheer power of will.

Forcefully redirecting my thoughts I grabbed the boxes for the kitchen and lost myself to organizing cups and plates, bowls and utensils, and everything that relates to a kitchen. Before I knew it my hand scraped the bottom of the last cardboard box. That brought me out of my trance.

Checking my watch I realized it was past lunch time. Grabbing the sandwiches I had packed before, I added two Pepsi cans to my pile and headed for the Television. My dad gave me a smile as I handed him the sandwich and Pepsi. We sat in companionable silence, the commentators' voices echoed around the room. It was a comfortable and I didn't want it to end but I wanted to finish settling in by the end of the weekend.

With a sigh I stood up and looked over at my dad. He was passed out on the couch. I shook my head. I looked at my dad's face, the worry lines that had so recently been etched into his face were smoothed out; his muscles were relaxed and a gentle smile was on his face. A small one, but it was still there. I felt a matching smile from on my lips. I was glad he was finally resting. It had been a long drive here not to mention…everything else.

I let out a quiet sigh as I grabbed our empty cans and wrappers. After throwing those out, I went back up to my room. The walls were basically dry so I started to rebuild and place my furniture. I carefully moved my small, three-drawer desk under the window facing the side of the house, stocked it with supplies and other knickknacks, put my clothes into my closet, and after quietly and slowly moving my dresser next to my desk, I put my clothes in there too. I placed my blue and purple throw rugs on to the floor, carried my nightstand into my room, set up my comfy plush chair, and pulled my bed frame and mattress into my room. Just as I was about to start putting the frame back together my dad knocked on my door.

"Need any help?"

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you," I said guiltily.

"Nah, woke up on my own." He looked around my room and let out an appreciative whistle. "You work fast."

I gave him a smile, "Yeah, I'm just that good."

My dad returned my smile then gestured to the bed frame. "I don't know why I'm asking, you've pretty much got this handled, but…you want any help?"

I gave him a smile, "Sure." Together we put together the bed frame, the bookshelves, and put all my books on the shelf- which was a feat in itself.

Finally the room was finished. I stood next to my dad as we looked around the room appreciating our work. My dad put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It looks good kiddo."

"Thanks dad. I had a great helper," he laughed. "Do you want some help with your room?" I asked. My dad shook his head.

"I got it." He said. "Should I paint it now or later?" he asked me.

"I think now. Might as well before everything is in place," I answered thoughtfully. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

He gave me as smile. "That's okay, you can take a break." I laughed.

"Actually I was thinking of finishing the TV room" I said.

"What? I think it looks fine." He answered his face dead serious. I shook my head and laughed.

"Of course you do." He gave me a smile.

"Alright." He gave me a hug and we went to our respective projects.

In no time at all I had set up the TV room, the two bathrooms, the rest of the kitchen, and the computer room or study room as I decided to call it.

After I was finished I went up to my dad's room to see how he was coming along. I walked through the door and saw him lying on his newly set up bed, his eyes closed. In his hands was a small picture. I quietly walked over to the edge of the bed and saw that he had once again passed out. Carefully I pulled the picture through his hands and flipped it around.

It was a picture of him, mom, and me, taken only two years ago. We were laughing as we sat under a tree. I was in my dad's arms as he held me so my mom could tickle me. Her ebony hair flowed down her back but it didn't obscure her smiling features as she laughed while she tickled me. My eyes were squeezed shut but my mouth was open in a huge grin. My dad was looking at my mom his eyes sparkling with love and laughter. He looked carefree and 15 years younger.

I felt tears gather in my eyes as I looked at the picture and the memories flowed through my mind. Quickly I put a wall up and put the picture on my dad's nightstand before quietly leaving the room. I went down to the kitchen and took a deep breath forcing the lump away.

After I regained my composure I looked around the house and thought about something else I could do, anything I could do. Anything to distract me from my thoughts.

I opened the refrigerator and remembered that we needed to buy food. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was only 5:00. _I can run to the store._ I thought. _ I'll make dad's favorite, garlic chicken. _I smiled at the thought and grabbed the keys and my wallet and went to our car.

* * *

Well tell me how I did :) Pretty Please :)


	2. Ch 2 Cute Kids and Frosted Cookies

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...sigh...It's a hard life.**

**So I know that authors put little comments up here to talk about their story or different stuff but I'm not really sure what to say or if anyone is even going to read this so muhahahaha ]:) just read my story...(in quiet voice) Please?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cute Kids and Frosted Cookies**

_I opened the refrigerator and remembered that we needed to buy food. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was only 5:00. I can run to the store. I thought. I'll make dad's favorite, garlic chicken. I smiled at the thought and grabbed the keys and my wallet and went to our car._

I parked in front of the only supermarket in La Push and walked in looking at everything knowing I would eventually get used to it. This was home now. I sighed only slightly wistful as I entered the store and mentally went over my list. I grabbed eggs, a box of cereal, pancake mix and a gallon of milk, a loaf of bread and a bag of apples, a package of chicken breast and a pack of butter. I stopped by the seasonings section. I knew we had a lot of that at home but I knew we were running out of garlic powder, so I grabbed that and put it in my cart. As I passed the baking section I grabbed a brownie and cake mix already imagining the smell of it wafting through the house and really making it feel like home. Just as I was about to leave and check out, my eyes caught sight of a box of cookies. My eyes widened in shock. It was my favorite store cookies. It was a collection of animal shaped cookies decorated with the powdered sugar and milk frosting in the different colors of the animals. I grabbed two packages and made my way to the cashier.

I looked over my cart to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I knew there were some things I would have to go and get later but at least for today we would be good. Just then something tugged on my jeans.

I looked down to see a beautiful little girl in a blue shirt and a pair of white shorts looking up at me with innocent brown eyes. I knelt down to her level.

"Well hello there."

"Hi." She answered in a cute voice.

"Claire? Claire? There you are." A woman with dark hair like a raven that was cut right above her shoulders and deeply tanned skin came into view looking at who I now presumed to be Claire. She was beautiful even with three scars stretching across her face, maring her features. I wondered where she had gotten them. Just then the woman seemed to notice me. "Oh, hello. I'm so sorry she's not supposed to run off." She said directing the last part at Claire with only a slightly admonishing tone.

"It's okay. She's really sweet." I said smiling up at the woman.

She returned the smile. "My name's Emily," she said and held out her hand. "And this is my niece Claire." I stood up and shook her hand.

"I'm Karen," I replied to the unspoken question. Emily smiled.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Me and my dad just moved here today. I'm just picking up a few things," I said gesturing to my cart.

"Well, welcome to La Push." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." I really liked her she seemed kind and just gave off this comforting vibe, like a mother. My eyes stung a bit as I thought of that but I pushed it away and smiled at her. Just then another voice called out, worry edged with panic echoing in it,

"Claire? Emily where's Claire?" the voice belonged to a very large boy-no man- no boy. I couldn't really tell, he was huge and I could see well defined muscles under his white t-shirt that contrasted against his tanned skin. He had black hair cropped short and his brown eyes were filled with panic.

"She's right here Quil," Emily replied in a calming voice. The relieved look on his face made me smile. He came to stand right next to Claire protectively. He looked over at me. Before I could say anything Emily introduced him, "Karen, this is Quil. Quil this is Karen, her and her father just moved here." Quil gave me a smile and held out his hand.

"Welcome to La Push."

"Thanks." I gave him a smile. The four of us moved into line at the cashiers. Again, I felt a tug at my jeans. I looked down and saw Claire once again looking up at me. I knelt back down and she put her hand on mine; her little face set in a concerned frown.

"Why are you so sad pretty lady?" she asked catching me off guard.

"Claire" Quil quietly reprimanded. I looked up at him regaining my composure.

"It's okay." I told him before looking back at Claire. I smiled at her. "You are a very smart girl." I said quietly. "And a beautiful girl inside and out." Before I knew what was happening Claire stepped forward and gave me a hug. I froze for a second but then I wrapped my arm gently around her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

After a few seconds she stepped back and I pushed back the lump forming in my throat and gave Emily and Quil a smile. Claire walked over to Quil and he picked her up hugging her tightly to himself. I remembered the cookies in my cart and grabbed one of the boxes and after opening it I turned to Emily, "Can she have a cookie?" Emily gave me a smile and nodded. Then it was her turn at the cashier.

I turned to Claire, "What kind of cookie would you like? There's a sheep, a cat, a bear, a wolf-"

"A wolf!" Claire exclaimed happily. With a smile I pulled out a wolf and handed it to her.

"Good choice, the wolves are always my favorite." I told her.

She smiled at me and held out the cookie to Quil, "Look Quil a wolf." Quil laughed at a seemingly inside joke. I just smiled.

Then it was my turn. I payed the cashier and together we walked out of the store.

We reached Emily's car and Quil went to put Claire in the car. Emily turned to me.

"Are you going to school on the Rez?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm going to be a sophomore." She smiled at me.

"Quil's going to be a senior so you should know at least one person." She said. _A senior?_ I thought. _There is no way he is a senior. He's huge! _ But I just smiled at Emily.

"Cool."

"Well we should get going. It was nice to meet you Karen." She said.

"It was nice to meet you too Emily." I responded turning my cart to my car. "See you Quil. Bye Claire." I called out. I heard muffled replies as I made my way to my car.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) Review**


	3. Ch 3 Beautiful Brown Eyes

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight :(**

**So I received a couple of reviews for this story and I can't tell you how happy it made me so keep them coming :)**

**Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't like. :) Review cuz it makes me happy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Beautiful Brown Eyes**

"_It was nice to meet you too Emily." I responded turning my cart to my car. "See you Quil. Bye Claire." I called out. I heard muffled replies as I made my way to my car._

The weekend flew by in a blur of putting the finishing touches on the house, preparing for school, and resting. When Monday came I was filled with a mixture of excitement and nerves. I was excited to be getting out of the house and meeting new people but at the same I was nervous about meeting those new people. I was also afraid that today was going to be stressful. I'm not one for a lot of attention drawn to me, and going into a small school where everyone knew each other since they were in kindergarten made it more likely that a new girl, aka me was going to cause a lot of attention.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the kitchen where my dad was drinking a cup of coffee. I gave him a kiss and grabbed an apple. "Morning, sweetie. Do you want me to drive you to school?" he asked. I gave him a smile.

"No I'm just going to walk. It's not that far." He gave me a smile.

"Alright, good luck at school." He called to me as I started to walk out the door.

"I will. Love you." I called back to him. I heard him say he loved me back before I closed the door and started my walk to school.

It was a pleasant walk. There were woods framing each side of the road making me smile. It looked so magical in there. I still hadn't found the time to go exploring past the first few feet surrounding my backyard and I resolved to go on a hike over the weekend.

Finally I reached the school, and I saw several groups hanging out around the doors. Taking a deep breath I walked up the steps glad that no one really noticed me. I walked into the office and quickly made my way over to the secretary's desk where a kind looking woman with graying hair was sitting. She looked at me with a warm and expectant smile.

"Hi my name is Karen Morella." I introduced myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Karen, my name is Mrs. Trell. I have your schedule right here." She handed me a piece of paper. "Now our school is pretty small so you should be able to find your way around fairly easy." I nodded my head and gave her a smile. "If you have any questions feel free to ask anyone or you can come back here and I'll help you out." she offered with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. So just have each of your teachers sign this sheet of paper and turn it in at the end of the day." She said handing me another sheet of paper. I smiled and thanked her again before going back into the now crowded hallway and after a quick look at my watch and then my schedule, figured out that my next class was down the hall and I had about three minutes to get there.

I took a deep breath and walked into the hallway. As I made my way down the crowds started to thin out and I felt I could breathe a little more freely. I kept my back straight and tried to take in my surroundings so I could find my way through the school faster.

I was only about five rooms away from my classroom when I saw a large group of boys walking in the opposite direction as me. They all looked like they were brothers; all of them were tall, tanned, and had their hair cut short unlike many of the boys I had seen already who wore their hair long. They stood out apart from the other students, mostly because they all looked like models and I could see muscles hinted under their shirts. I wasn't going to lie they were good looking.

They were pushing each other around playfully, all of them laughing at some joke. I smiled and shook my head at their antics. I guess guys were the same no matter what school you went to, they always horsed around.

Then I felt a weird pull towards the back of a group. A boy who was looking at his friends, laughter shining in his eyes and his mouth set in a huge infectious grin. He looked much like the others only a slight bit shorter and he was gorgeous. Oh my gosh. He was drop. dead. gorgeous. Then he turned and my eyes met a pair of beautiful brown eyes that drew me in. The din of the hallway faded away until all that I knew was the beautiful brown eyes. I felt my feet still moving but I felt as if I was frozen. I only saw his eyes.

Then even the eyes seemed to fade into a background as I saw myself standing in front of my house staring up at him and he was looking down at me with that infectious smile that I had noticed on his face. And I saw us walk down the front steps to a couple; a beautiful girl her ebony hair cut short, her tan skin flawless, and her brown eyes looking up at the boy standing next to her with what could only be described as adoration. The boy was slightly taller than her with eyes a shade darker than hers; he had dark brown hair, and skin that was tan, but not like the girl's. He was looking at her with the same look and I felt this immense joy as I looked at them. Then the guy next to me twirled me into him and looked down at me like I was the only girl in the world.

Suddenly I was back in the hallway, the noise of the passing students blaring in my ears. I tore my gaze away from the boy with a small gasp and tried to recompose myself.

I think my mouth might have dropped open and it felt like I was staring at him forever but it must have only been a few seconds. Embarrassment flooded my cheeks.

Against my will I felt my eyes drawn back to the boy whose eyes had captivated me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes. He was still staring at me like he had just been given the best gift. His mouth was slightly open and as we almost passed each other one of the guys seemed to notice his open mouth stare. I saw him ask the boy a quiet question and getting no response followed his line of sight. When he saw me I quickly ducked my head, my cheeks probably flaming and started walking quicker but not before I saw a wide grin spread across his face.

Quickly I ducked into my classroom and walked over to the teacher's desk letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I handed my paper to him and after getting sorted out and going through the whole, "Oh, you're the new girl…where did you live before?" and all those wonderfully embarrassing questions, I took my seat and tried to follow along with the class, but my mind kept drifting back to the boy in the hallway and my… I didn't really know what it was…day dream…vision… I didn't know. _I really must be going crazy._ Thank goodness it was English, a class I was pretty good at, or I would have been so behind.

Finally the class was over and I gathered up my stuff and made my way out. As I was walking down the hallway I saw a couple of the tall muscled guys from earlier. One of them caught my eye and a wide grin broke out across his face as he turned to his friends, trying to secretly point me out to them. I quickly turned down one of the hallways in embarrassment.

After walking for a couple of feet I realized I had just lost my sense of direction. _Serves me right. I try to avoid people and I get lost in a school where it's almost impossible to get lost. Just perfect._ Quickly I turned around and after looking at the room numbers and taking one more wrong turn, I finally figured out the right direction. But by now most of the students had gone to class and I knew I had seconds to make it. I saw the room up ahead and walked towards it quickly, hoping that I would make it before the bell. Just as I stepped across the threshold the bell rang loudly. I let out a relieved sigh and made my way to the teacher's desk avoiding eye contact with what were soon to be my new classmates. I didn't want to have to meet their awkward curious stares.

The teacher looked up at me with a kind smile on his face as I handed him my paper. He signed it before addressing me.

"My name is Mr. Tamra." I was glad he had skipped the whole "so you're the new girl" bit. I returned his smile and nodded. He handed me my books for the year. "Well Miss. Morella I see that in your last school you were taking an advanced course in Animal Studies. I do hope our simple Biology class will be entertaining enough," he commented with a smile. I returned it sheepishly. He continued on, "Well I believe we have one seat left next to Mr. Clearwater in the back right." He said pointing to the back of the classroom. I smiled and said a quick thanks as I walked to the end of the rows of desks and skirted up the aisle keeping my eyes down. When I reached the last row of desks I finally raised my eyes.

Mr. Clearwater turned out to be none other than the boy from the hallway that I couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

He was looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes that I could lose myself in. I felt like time was slowing down; a repeat of the hallway. My cheeks reddening with embarrassment, I realized that I was staring at him. So I quickly sat down and began pulling out my notebook and pen. I darted a quick glance at the boy next to me only to turn my eyes back to my notebook, my cheeks turning a darker shade of red. He was still openly staring at me. Part of me felt uncomfortable the other part of me thrilled. _Yep, I'm crazy._

I studiously looked at Mr. Tamra who was at the front of the room going over the difference between protista and monera. _Well no distraction there. _I thought to myself. I put my pen down resignedly with a quiet sigh hoping to not draw attention to myself.

"Hey," a warm voice that reminded me of the sun warming my skin as I lay on the beach, whispered quietly. Cautiously I looked over at the boy sitting next to me and saw he had a smile to match his voice, warm and like a sun itself. His smile was contagious and I felt a small one slip onto my face. "I'm Seth." He said holding out his hand. My mouth twitched into a bigger smile.

"Karen." I replied to his unspoken question and placed my hand in his. His hand was warm and I felt that warmth travel throughout my body making me realize that I was cold and had been cold for a long time especially since... I shook myself mentally of those thoughts and concentrated on Seth. I liked that name. _Focus Karen. Stop being one of those sappy girls._

"It's nice to meet you Karen." Seth said warmly, his mouth caressing my name like some treasured jewel. _Stop it Karen._

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied. _Great conversational skills Karen._ I realized that my hand was still in his. I cautiously pulled my hand out of his.

"So you're new here." I didn't know whether he was asking me or stating it as a fact. I just smiled politely and nodded my head. "So when—" But I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because at that moment Mr. Tamra brought the class's attention to us.

"Is there something you and Miss Morella would like to share with the class Mr. Clearwater?" I glanced quickly at Seth and saw him refocus his attention on Mr. Tamra floundering.

"Seth was just catching me up on what the class has learned so far." I told Mr. Tamra with a smile. My heart beat fast in my chest but I kept my face schooled into an innocent mask. Mr. Tamra turned his attention to me his eyes boring into mine for any sign of a lie but I kept eye contact. He didn't look like he completely believed me and thought I was just covering, which was exactly what I was doing.

"So what have we learned so far?" he asked hoping to trap me.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it :) Review Pretty Please ;) **


	4. Ch 4 Definitely Losing My Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(**

**So I got a few reviews and they totally made me excited to keep writing so keep on reviewing cuz it makes me happy :)**

**Thank you so much AmberB1993, JCreader, and katie131925! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Definitely Losing My Mind**

"_So what have we learned so far?" he asked hoping to trap me._

I internally smirked. "Well so far the class has learned cells, how they function, the difference between animal and plant, slightly delved into the topic of the classes of animals, and that's as far as we got in our conversation." I answered pretty sure of my answer and by the look in Mr. Tamra's eyes I was right. I gave him a smile. He cleared his throat and nodded at Seth.

"Well then…good job Mr. Clearwater." He said before returning back to the lesson. After a few lingering glances the rest of the class followed suit. I let out a quiet breath I didn't know I had been holding. I glanced over at Seth a small smirk on my face that widened when I saw his look of disbelief mixed with something like awe.

"How did you know that's what we learned?" he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"I guessed." I whispered in the same manner. He gave me a look along the lines of, _that was one hell of a guess. _ I elaborated, "I had a class like this last year, and that's the order we went in." He smiled.

"So you've learned all this before?" I smiled and nodded my head slightly. Seth chuckled quietly just as Mr. Tamra passed out a worksheet. I grabbed my paper from the girl in front of me. She glanced over at Seth with a coy smile that made me bristle in jealousy. _What the hell is going on with you Karen?_ I asked myself as I pushed the jealousy away in confusion. Why was I feeling like that? I shook myself mentally and focused on the worksheet.

It was busy work really. I picked my pen up and started filling in answers. I didn't even have to open my book. To me this was basic stuff, subjects I had mastered awhile ago. Within minutes I was finished with the worksheet. I leaned back into my chair and looked around the room. The rest of the kids were either bent over their worksheets studiously or whispering with each other.

"How are you finished already?" I looked over at Seth. He was looking at me in surprise. I gave him a smile.

"I learned this stuff already and biology—well biology is kind of my thing." I said quietly. I glanced over at his paper and saw all he had was his name written down. I looked back up at him. "Do you want some help?" He looked at me before smiling and nodding. He pushed his paper closer to me and I looked over at it.

I pulled my book and flipped it open to the page I was looking for and showed it to him.

"See the difference between a protist and a monera cell is that the monera cell has no true nucleus. Also monerans are prokaryotes and protists are eukaryotes." I said as I pointed the answer out in the book. When I looked back up at Seth to see if he was following along I found him staring at me. "Seth?" I asked. He seemed startled, like I had caught him doing something secret.

"What?" he asked, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." I gave him a smile even though I was slightly confused at his behavior. I repeated what I had said and he looked like he was really trying to concentrate, but it didn't seem like he really understood any of it.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if the protists were the prokaryotes?" he asked.

"Well prokaryotes are the most primitive of cells and aren't very developed so they don't have a nucleus where as a protista does." I answered before raising my head to look at him. Somehow we had gotten closer and our faces were only centimeters apart. His deep brown eyes pulled me in and once again I was frozen in place. They had so many layers to them. Strands of darker brown and gold wove effortlessly into his eyes creating a color I could never imitate with paint no matter how hard I would try. They lured me in.

RING! RING! RING!

I nearly fell out of my seat as the bell sounded, startling me. I blinked rapidly wondering what had just happened. I saw that Seth seemed to be a bit dazed.

I gave him a small smile packed up my things and bolted for the door.

_What was that Karen? What on Earth are you doing? _ My thoughts were a whirlwind. I had never reacted that way to anyone. _I must be going insane that's it I'm crazy. So enraptured by some boys eyes, Ha! I need to snap out of it._ I gave my head a slight shake trying to dispel the thoughts and just as I thought I had at least somewhat succeeded a voice called out.

"Karen!" I knew that voice, that warm voice like the sun. _Stop it!_ I screamed in my head. Thankfully I had learned how to put on a mask. Nothing of my emotions escaped onto my face as I turned around and saw Seth narrowly miss running into a couple as he tried to catch up with me. Part of me wanted to bolt and run away; the other part wanted to run too, but it wanted to run towards Seth. _What is going on with me?_ I moaned in my head. I tried to calm my erratic thoughts. _Just think about it later._ I told myself. _Just get through the day._

Finally he reached me slightly out of breath.

"Hey."

"Hey." He looked awkward then. "Um, well since you're new here I thought I could help you find your next class." He said looking at the ground. I thought I saw a tinge of pink creep onto his cheeks but it might have been my imagination. He was rubbing his neck as he finally looked into my eyes. Quickly, afraid I would get trapped again I looked to the ground.

"Um, sure." I said. I dared a glance and saw that he was beaming. His smile was infectious and I felt a smile slide onto my face. He gestured grandly with his hand.

"Ladies first." I laughed.

"Why thank you." I replied playing along. As we walked he pointed out different rooms I might need to know. It was comfortable walking with him. He was so easygoing and friendly. As we walked countless guys would high five him or call out to him to which he would reply in such a friendly manner that I wondered if he was friends with the whole school. There were also the girls; they puffed up their chests and batted their eyes at him, calling out his name like a delicious candy they wanted. When they saw that I was walking with him they would look at me sizing me up before sending me a look of hatred.

_Great, first day here and I've already made enemies with girls who I don't even know the names of. Just what I needed._

"So what class do you have next?" Seth asked. I was currently watching a girl with bright red lipstick shoot me an evil look that promised violence so I was a bit slow on answering.

"Um…I have…uh" finally Seth just took the forgotten schedule from my hand and looked it over.

"Well you have Advanced Math next with Kim, she's really nice I think you'll like her…and you have lunch fourth, perfect we have that together, fifth is Economics. Wow that's mostly upperclassmen I think Jake is in that class. Sixth, World History honors, sheesh smarty pants" he teased, "I think Embry's in that class. Seventh is Study hall that's a mix of the grades trying to "bring everyone together" um Collin, Brady, Leah, and Quil have that."

"Quil?" I asked.

He looked a question at me, "Yeah?"

"Oh, I think I met him before at the super market." I saw a flash of emotion pass through his eyes before he let a lazy grin spread across his face. I was sure I was losing my mind because that emotion looked a lot like jealousy. No, I was definitely losing my mind.

"Yeah I think he and Emily mentioned something about that."

"You know Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah, she makes the best muffins in the world." He said with a laugh. Then he turned back to the schedule. "And eighth is art, hey I'm in that class too, awesome." He said turning to me with that smile which I couldn't help returning.

Before I knew it we were in front of my classroom.

"Well here it is." He said sounding almost wistful. _Great, another class where I get to be the show and tell._

"Thanks for showing me." I said giving him a smile. He returned it.

"No problem. Here I'll introduce you to Kim." He said, his whole face brightening again. Slightly bewildered I followed him into the classroom. Somehow it had gone from me finding my own way to having it all paved out for me. My mind desperately tried to keep up. Clutching my books to my chest like some sort of shield, I followed Seth as he weaved through the desks to one occupied by a girl with long black hair and her nose in a book. So far I liked her. Seth gave a polite little tap on the desk startling the girl from her book. Quickly she looked up and seeing Seth she smiled happily if not with a little confusion.

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." Seth explained moving to the side so she could see me. I gave a little self conscious wave.

"Hi," I managed.

"This is Kim. Kim this is Karen." Seth said his tongue seeming to caress my name again. _ Stop it Karen you're imagining things._ I mentally berated myself. Kim looked from me to Seth like she was trying to figure something out, then suddenly her eyes widened slightly and she looked at me with a warm smile.

Holding out her hand she said, "It's nice to meet you."

I returned the hand shake, "Nice to meet you too." I smiled sure my cheeks were at least tinged pink. I looked back over at Seth to see him staring at me again.

"Seth aren't you going to be late for your class?" Kim asked, a smile in her voice. Seth blinked a couple times as if he had been zoning out. He refocused on Kim as if just remembering she was still there.

"What?"

Kim smiled with a knowing smile that puzzled me. "I said aren't you going to be late for your class?"

"Oh yeah. Got to go." He said before moving his eyes back to mine, trapping me

again. "I'll see you later," he said with his infectious smile.

I managed a quiet, "See you," before he turned to leave. Right before he exited the classroom he turned back to me and smiled. _I am going crazy._ I said to myself. _What is going on?_ But before I could answer myself Kim grabbed my attention.

"Do you want to sit next to me?" she asked. I gave her a smile.

"I'd love to thanks." I put my stuff down and sat next to her. I noticed on her desk her book was still lying open on its cover. I gestured to it, "What book are you reading?"

Kim glanced down at her book, picked it up and as she was handing it to me she said, "Just Listen by Sarah Dessen." I smiled as I took the book.

"I love her. She's a great author and this is one of my favorites." I said. Kim gave me a wide smile.

"Mine too. Jared always makes fun of me for being a hopeless romantic."

"I get told that a lot too but I prefer, _hopeful_ romantic." I said with a wink, earning a laugh from Kim. I handed her back the book. "So who's Jared? I heard Seth mention him too."

Kim looked at me with a smile, her eyes getting a strange look in them. "He's my boyfriend and he's friends with Seth." She explained. _That explains the look._ I thought to myself. _Love._ I smiled back at her.

She seemed to pull herself from her thoughts, "So I see Seth has taken an interest to you." she said her eyes suggesting more than she was saying. The little side of me that had been going crazy throughout the day jumped back up.

With more than a little difficulty I pushed it back down before replying, "It's nice of him to help a new student around." I ruffled through a couple of papers organizing them before looking up at Kim. She had a small smile on her lips. I tried not to read too much into it. Thankfully the teacher walked in and started class.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) Please review**


	5. Ch 5 I'm Always Nice to People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**So this is in Seth's Point of view as you can see. I felt like it would be interesting to see what was happening from him.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**And thank you for the reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: I'm Always Nice to People **

**Seth's Point of View**

I was supposed to meet Emily, Claire, and Quil at the supermarket to help with the groceries and I was running horribly late. In truth I had forgotten, after patrol I had passed out on my bed and when I had finally woken up I remembered in a blur that I was supposed to go and help. Throwing on the first shirt that my hands touched, I raced to the supermarket. When I finally got there I saw Quil just getting out of the car from buckling Claire in and moving to the back where Emily was already putting away the groceries. I ran up to them.

"Nice of you to join us pup." Quil said mock angry.

"I know I know. I'm sorry. I passed out after patrol and—"

"Don't worry about it Seth." Emily said with a kind smile. She was like a second mother to everyone in the Pack.

"Thanks Emily," I said with a smile. I grabbed some of the groceries and started putting them away in the car.

"Although you did just miss meeting one of our new neighbors." Emily said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, sweet girl. It's just her and her father." Emily informed me as she put more groceries away.

"She's pretty cute too." Quil chimed in. "She was really good with Claire."

"So she's got a good mark with you then." I said teasingly. Anyone who was nice to Claire was A-OK in Quil's book.

Quil just rolled his eyes at me. "She's in your grade too Seth. She's going to the school on the Rez so you'll probably see her around. If you do, be nice to her." Emily said. She had a strange tone at the end.

"What do you mean Emily? I'm always nice to people." I gave her a wink. She just swatted my arm.

"Come on help me with the rest of these." In no time the car was packed and we were on our way back to Sam and Emily's. Quil was in the back playing with Claire so I took the front next to Emily.

I wondered who this new girl was. "Hey Emily what's that new girl's name?"

"Karen, her name is Karen."

* * *

**I know this is kind of short so I'm going to give you another chapter :)**


	6. Ch 6 My Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**So The other chapter was really short so I thought I would give you a second :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: My Girl**

**Seth's Point of View**

I was walking down the hallway the next Monday joking around with the guys. We must have looked like quite a sight. For one thing we were all huge. Jared and Paul were shoving each other around as Quil was telling one of his jokes to Collin and Brady. Jake, Embry, and I were all walking together laughing at Paul and Jared who were getting pushed into Quil, Collin, and Brady until all five of them were shoving each other playfully.

"This is almost funnier than the time we caught Collin chasing his tail when he fell asleep on patrol duty." Embry said.

"Hey I heard that." Collin called out amidst the shoving which caused us to laugh even harder. As I was laughing I felt this weird pull. I looked up and saw this girl, one side of her mouth turned up in a smile as she shook her head at us, her dark hair lightly cascading over her shoulders. Then I saw her eyes and I felt the world shift. No longer was gravity holding me to the earth. It was her. She was my everything, my reason for breathing, for living. I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes that matched my fur when I phased. Nothing else mattered. As I lost myself in her eyes my vision suddenly shifted and I was looking down at her in my arms. Her cheeks were red from exertion and several strands of her dark hair that had escaped her pony tail clung to her face. I pressed a kiss to her temple and she gave me a tired smile as she presented a bundle of blankets to me. Inside those blankets was a beautiful baby boy with his mom's eyes looking up at me.

I felt something tug at my arm but that didn't matter anymore I had found the reason for my existence. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I blinked rapidly and saw the girl walking quickly away before ducking into one of the classrooms. A hand waved in front of my face and I shook my head as I looked over to Embry.

"Dude did you just do what I think you did?" he asked.

"I found her." I whispered in awe. Imprinting was rare and I had come to terms with the fact that I might never find my other half but now I had. I had found her.

"Hey guys." Embry called out getting the pack's attention. Everyone looked at me and saw the goofy smile that was probably on my face. I heard them start hooting and catcalling. Jake put me in a headlock and tousled my hair.

"Congratulations pup."

I pushed him off with a smile, "Thanks." I started to turn around to go after her but Jake pulled me back. A frown unconsciously slipped onto my face. "I need to go—"

"Nope you have to go to class." Embry said with a huge smile on his face. I glared at him.

"But she—"

"Will still be there. It's a tiny school you'll see her around." Jared told me.

"And besides if you did follow her what would you say? In school and surrounded by a bunch of people no less." Paul said dismissively. I opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times. _What would I say?_ I thought to myself

" Exactly." Paul said taking my silence as an answer.

"Come on pup. Let's get you to class." Quil said as he took my other arm and he and Jake proceeded to escort me to my class. Not that it mattered. I didn't learn one thing in that class. All I could think about was the girl. My girl.

* * *

****** So I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. There will be one more chapter in Seth's point of view before I switch back to Karen's point of view and we see what happens next ;)**

******Please review :)**


	7. Ch 7 Keep it Cool Clearwater

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :( sad life**

**Okay so I might have misled you. There is this chapter and one other in Seth's point of view before we get back to Karen's point of view. Stay with me :)**

**I also want to say thank you again for all the reviews they make me really happy. And I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I got slammed with a bunch of homework and a weekend retreat. I finally was able to take a breather today. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Keep It Cool Clearwater**

**Seth's Point of View**

Finally, first period let out and my eyes scanned the hallways eagerly but I didn't see her anywhere. I wanted to keep looking for her but my plan was thwarted when Quil came up to me and once again escorted me to my classroom. I growled at him and tried to look around hoping to catch a glimpse of her but Quil just ignored me, and my girl was nowhere in sight. Sadly I made my way to my seat not looking forward at all to my biology class. I wasn't great at it anyway but add onto the fact I just found the missing piece of my soul and I hadn't even spoken to her made it worse. It was like someone had shown me what I had been missing my entire life and had been subconsciously searching for and then put it in a glass case in a different room.

I sat down ignoring several of the girls who tried to start a conversation with me. I just kept replaying the hallway scene in my head over and over until I had memorized every part of her. Looking up at the clock I realized only ten seconds had gone by. _You've got to be kidding me! _There was no way I was going to make it. Class hadn't even started yet. I needed to go for a long run after this. I just felt so full of nervous energy.

RIIIIIING

I heard someone sigh in relief. I looked up and saw none other than the piece of me I had been missing. She was here. I couldn't believe it. _Keep it cool Clearwater. Cool._ I tried to tone it down but I couldn't help the smile that broke through.

"My name is Mr. Tamra." She looked slightly relieved at the teacher's abruptness as she returned his smile, nodded, and took the biology books he handed her. "Well Miss. Morella I see that in your last school you were taking an advanced course in Animal Studies. I do hope our simple Biology class will be entertaining enough," Mr. Tamra commented with a smile which my reason for breathing returned. He continued on, "Well I believe we have one seat left next to Mr. Clearwater in the back right." He said pointing to me.

_Yes! _If it wasn't for all that practice of being in control I might have jumped up and pumped my fist in the air. I saw her smile and say thanks. Just that small use of her voice left me wanting to hear it again. She walked to the end of the rows of desks and skirted up the aisle keeping her eyes down. I wanted her to look up. I wanted to see her eyes that matched my fur so perfectly, like it was meant to be. When she finally reached what was soon to be _our_ desks her eyes met mine.

Once again I was taken with just how breathtakingly beautiful she was. I saw her blush which if possible made her look even cuter. She quickly sat down adjusting her books. I just kept staring, unwilling to look away. She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes before casting them back to her desk, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red as she picked up her pen and looked at Mr. Tamra. I knew I was probably being creepy but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop staring. I watched as she put her pen down and let out a quiet sigh.

_This is the perfect opportunity Clearwater. Just introduce yourself._

"Hey," I managed to get out in a whisper. _Smooth Clearwater real smooth._

She looked up at me with those brown eyes and I smiled. She gave me a small smile in return. She was perfect.

"I'm Seth," I said introducing myself as I held out my hand.

She placed her hand in mine and replied, "Karen." Even her name was perfect.

"It's nice to meet you Karen." I said savoring her name. _Nice? It isn't just nice to meet you. It's amazing, wonderful, life changing. _

"It's nice to meet you too." She said shyly, before carefully pulling her hand out of mine. I felt bereft at the loss of her warmth but I managed to keep it off my face.

"So you're new here." I said more to keep the conversation going and not sound like an idiot by professing my love right then and there. She nodded her head a small smile still on her lips. "So when—" but I was interrupted by Mr. Tamra. It took a moment to process what he had said.

"Is there something you and Miss Morella would like to share with the class Mr. Clearwater?" I tried to come up with something but before I could even arrange my thoughts in order Karen answered for me.

"Seth was just catching me up on what the class has learned so far." she told Mr. Tamra with a smile. If I couldn't hear her heart beat thunder in her chest I would have thought she was completely cool and collected. Her face was a perfect mask covering her emotions. _I_ almost believed her.

"So what have we learned so far?" Mr. Tamra asked hoping to catch her in a lie. _We're done for. It's going to be my fault that she gets in trouble. I'm such an idiot._ I mentally berated myself, but Karen looked fine in fact I thought I saw a tiny smile slip onto her face before quickly fading away.

"Well so far the class has learned cells, how they function, the difference between animal and plant, slightly delved into the topic of the classes of animals, and that's as far as we got in our conversation." She answered confidently.

My jaw almost hit the floor. _That was exactly right._

I looked over at Mr. Tamra and saw the matching shock on his face although he hid it well. He cleared his throat and nodded at me.

"Well then…good job Mr. Clearwater." He said with a hint of what could have been respect before returning back to the lesson. After a few lingering glances the rest of the class followed suit. I heard her let out a quiet breath of relief before she turned to look at me. I openly let my disbelief and shock show. When she saw it her face broke out into a grin.

"How did you know that's what we learned?" I whispered out of the side of his mouth so as not to attract Mr. Tamra's attention again.

"I guessed." She whispered in the same manner. My respect for her grew another foot. _That's one hell of a guess._ "I had a class like this last year and that's the order we went in," she elaborated. I looked at her with a smile, in complete awe of her.

"So you've learned all this before?" she smiled and nodded her head ever so slightly. I just chuckled quietly.

I saw a worksheet being handed back and took mine from a guy named John who sat in front of me. I said a quick thanks before looking back over at Karen. The girl in front of her, Stacy or was it Stella, gave me a smile that I just ignored, not on purpose really it was just that Karen was so much more important.

I watched Karen's face memorizing every feature. I watched her lips purse and eyes narrow fractionally before they smoothed out in an instant before creasing into a confused look, all within a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes briefly before turning to her worksheet. _I wonder what she's thinking._

Reluctantly I followed suit and wrote my name on the top of the page. I glanced over the questions trying to remember the answers but they wouldn't come to me. I glanced over at Karen to see her pen working diligently across the page. I turned back to my page hoping that the answers would just write themselves. With an inaudible sigh I looked back over at Karen.

She had placed her pen back on her desk and was looking around the classroom. One glance at her paper told me she was completely finished. I felt my jaw drop.

"How are you finished already?" She looked over at me and just gave me a smile.

"I learned this stuff already and biology—well biology is kind of my thing." she said quietly before glancing over at my paper.

"Do you want some help?" She asked.

I gave her a nod hoping it wasn't to needy and pushed my paper closer to her. She looked it over before pulling out her book and flipping through the pages.

She had pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth as she concentrated on finding the answer in the book and a strand of her hair broke free from the rest and hung in front of her face.

My eyes scanned every part of her just drinking her all in. I didn't even notice when she pointed into the book and started reading from it. I saw her lips moving, perfectly pink. Her eyes darted across the page and her hand brush her hair behind her ears unconsciously.

Then suddenly she was looking at me expectantly. I was broken from my staring and I felt a little guilty. She probably thought I was creepy.

"Seth?"

"What?" I asked dumbly, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

She just gave me a smile although I could see a little confusion in her eyes.

_She's probably wondering why I'm a creep._

But she repeated what she had said previously. "See the difference between a protist and a monera cell is that the monera cell has no true nucleus. Also monerans are prokaryotes and protists are eukaryotes."

I tried concentrating on what she said but Biology was like another language to me. "Wouldn't it make more sense if the protists were the prokaryotes?" I asked. _ I mean they both start with a "p" it would be easier to remember._

"Well prokaryotes are the most primitive of cells and aren't very developed so they don't have a nucleus where as a protista does." She answered. _ Wait what's a protista?_

Just then she raised her head. Somehow we had gotten very close, our faces centimeters apart and all I wanted to do was kiss her right then and there. Her brown eyes were warm and comforting, making me feel as if I was home.

RING! RING! RING!

Karen jumped slightly as our moment was ruined. Her lips had only been a breath away. Thickly I saw her give me a smile before grabbing her books and walking to the door.

Scrambling, I quickly shoved my books into my arm and raced out the door after her. I saw her head bobbing through the crowd, her hair slightly swishing with her every step.

"Karen!" I called out hoping to get her attention.

I saw her turn her head to look back and just caught her eyes before I almost ran into a couple holding hands. I quietly swore, I don't think the couple even heard me, although I did hear the guy say, "Watch it!" I don't really know what he was complaining about I hadn't hit them, werewolf reflexes and all. I looked back at Karen and saw she was waiting for me. My face broke out into a grin. Finally I got to her and let out a breath in relief.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied. Then I realized I had no idea what I was going to say to her. _Come on Clearwater think! _ "Um, well since you're new here I thought I could help you find your next class." I said looking at the ground knowing full well how stupid I must look. I knew I was blushing but I hoped my dark coloring hid it. I rubbed my neck awkwardly as I felt myself drawn to her eyes once more. But, just as my eyes met hers she dropped her gaze to the floor. I frowned slightly before I replaced it with my smile.

"Um, sure," she said. My face broke out into a huge grin, one I probably should have been embarrassed by. She glanced up and gave me a small smile that did a number on my heart. It was a cute little shy smile. _Okay she agreed to letting you show her around now get to it before you make an idiot of yourself standing here staring at her._

I gestured grandly with my hand and with an equally grand mock voice I said, "Ladies first." She laughed at that.

"Why thank you." She replied in the same tone. As we walked I pointed out different rooms she might need to know, the library, the computer room, bathroom, so on. She looked at all the places I pointed with interest which helped boost my confidence. As we walked I tried not to stare at her too much. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. As we walked some guys from the basketball team walked by and I gave them our routine handshakes. I saw a couple of them look at Karen with interest and I had to bite back a growl not to mention keep a happy mask over my face. A couple of girls walked by and said hi, I returned it with a, "hey" but kept my focus on maintaining my composure and watching the guys. They were checking Karen out and I didn't like it one bit. Part of me hoped it was just because she was the new girl and it was just curiosity but I knew it wasn't just that. Even if Karen wasn't my imprint she was still pretty hot. She had long legs covered by her dark jeans that accentuated her legs and a semi tight t-shirt that most of the guys eyes strayed to. I had to bite back another growl as Jack Keller openly stared at her. I dared a quick glance at Karen and saw that it didn't seem that she had even noticed. Inside my wolf was wagging its tail.

I hadn't said anything for awhile as we walked and I hoped she hadn't noticed the few times I had glanced her way.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked. She was looking at the rest of the students and it seemed I had caught her by surprise. But after a few seconds of regaining her thoughts she answered...sorta

"Um…I have…uh" finally I just took her schedule that she was holding and looked it over.

"Well you have Advanced Math next with Kim, she's really nice I think you'll like her…and you have lunch fourth, perfect we have that together, fifth is Economics wow that's mostly upperclassmen I think Jake is in that class. Sixth, World History honors, sheesh smarty pants" I teased her, "I think Embry's in that class. Seventh is Study hall that's a mix of the grades trying to "bring everyone together" um Collin, Brady, Leah, and Quil have that."

"Quil?" she asked.

I looked a question at her, "Yeah?"

"Oh, I think I met him before at the super market." I felt a flash of jealousy flare through me when she mentioned Quil. Thankfully I was able to reign in most of it. _Chill out Quil already imprinted on Claire. You have nothing to worry about there._ I thought to myself as I tried to calm down. _Wait hadn't Quil and Emily said something about meeting a new girl at the supermarket? And her name was...Karen… yeah it was Karen._

Hoping she hadn't seen anything on my face I voiced my new thought, "Yeah I think he and Emily mentioned something about that."

"You know Emily?" She asked.

"Yeah, she makes the best muffins in the world." I said with a chuckle before turning back to her schedule hoping to forget about my small bout of jealousy. I was better than that. "And eighth is art, hey I'm in that class too, awesome." I said turning to her with what was probably a goofy smile.

Before I knew it we were in front of her classroom.

"Well here it is." I said more than a little sad. I wanted more time with her.

"Thanks for showing me," she said giving me her little smile.

"No problem. Here I'll introduce you to Kim." I said, finding a way to have more time with her and the ulterior motive part of me voiced that if Kim and Karen were friends it would make it easier for me to get to know her, and Kim could keep an eye on her for me. I walked into the classroom and weaved through the desks towards Kim's where, of course, she was reading one of her books. Kim was a sweet, quiet girl. Her and Jared's story was actually really cute. I was pretty sure Kim and Karen would get along fine.

Quietly I tapped her desk trying to startle her as little as possible. Kim was a little jumpy at times, although I guess when your boyfriend turns into a giant wolf that fights vampires that could suck the life out of unsuspecting people from Forks and the Rez you have a pretty good reason to be jumpy.

Even with the light tap Kim jumped slightly. Her head shot up to my face before breaking into a smile. I saw confusion in her eyes as she greeted me, probably wondering what I was doing in her class. I could see the small hint of fear run through her body, probably hoping Jared was alright. But since I had a smile on my face that fear quickly left leaving only the confusion.

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." I explained moving over so she could see Karen.

Karen smiled her shy little smile and gave a little wave before saying, "Hi."

I looked at Karen starting the introductions, "This is Kim. Kim this is Karen." I said emphasizing her name ever so slightly as it rolled of my tongue like poetry. Man was I going to get an earful from the guys. I was whipped.

Holding out her hand Kim smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Karen returned the hand shake, "Nice to meet you too." I watched Karen as her cheeks turned a light pink. Her skin was flawless and her coloring accentuated her beautiful eyes. Suddenly I realized that Kim was trying to get my attention. I blinked several times trying to gather my scattered thoughts. For a moment I had actually forgotten Kim was there, I had forgotten anyone was there except Karen, heck I had even forgotten my own name.

"What?" I asked feeling more than a little stupid.

Kim smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. "I said aren't you going to be late for your class?"

"Oh yeah. Got to go." I said as it all registered in my brain. I looked over at Karen and with a smile said, "I'll see you later."

I heard her say, "See you," as I turned around to leave but before I walked out the door I wanted to see her one more time to get me through my next class. I saw her looking at me, I smiled and left praying the period would go by quickly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Review and tell me what you think please :)**


	8. Ch 8 Nowhere in Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :(**

**Okay so I felt really bad about not posting for a while so I thought I should give you a bonus chapter :)**

**The next one will be in Karen's point of view. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Nowhere In Sight**

**Seth's Point of View**

Finally, the period was over and lunch had arrived. I stopped by my locker to grab my lunch bag even though I was going to get food in line too. Hey, I was a growing boy, not to mention phasing into a wolf left you hungry. I made my way to the pack's table looking around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of Karen. With no sign of her yet I sat down at the table where Quil, Embry, and Jake were already sitting.

"So I see you made it through the first three periods without freaking out." Jake said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him before scanning the lunch room once more. "So, did you learn any more about her?" Jake asked me. I turned my attention back to him, reluctantly.

"Her name's Karen." I said trying to keep my voice semi-normal, but Jake laughed at me all the same.

"You mean the Karen Emily and I met at the supermarket?" Quil asked, a French fry half way up to his mouth.

I nodded my head, "Yep, she mentioned you guys."

Quil smiled, "She's pretty hot." I gave him a small glare although I knew he didn't mean anything by it just stating the obvious.

"I want to meet her. When are you going to bring her around?" Embry asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know I mean we just met and everything I don't want to be like some crazy stalker," Jake nodded his head.

"If she doesn't think you're one already." The guys burst out laughing and I shoved Jake playfully.

Two trays hit the table making me look up to see Kim and Jared sitting down across from me.

"So I heard your imprint is cute," Jared said with a wink.

"She seems really nice Seth," Kim said giving me a warm smile. I returned it. "I think she likes you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. The guys all laughed at me. Just then Paul slammed his tray down.

"So little Seth has an imprint." Paul said his tone slightly mocking. "Just promise me you're not going to be like the rest of the mush piles thinking about your girlfriend all the time."

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have an imprint yet." Quil fired at him good-naturedly.

"Oh yeah I'm definitely jealous of you chasing after a four year old." Paul said with a laugh.

Brady and Collin sat down thankfully stopping any fight that may or may not break out.

"So Seth did you see your imprint at all?" Collin asked.

"Yeah we had second period biology together and we'll have eighth. And actually she should be here right now she has lunch fourth too." I looked around trying to find her in the crowd.

"She'll come soon," Brady said before tucking into his pizza.

"Yeah you're right," I said trying to calm myself. She would be here soon.

"So you have science with her?" Paul asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to see what ulterior motive he had behind his questioning.

"Yeah?" I said drawing out the word.

"Is she good at it?" he asked.

"Yeah she's really smart." I said starting to smile as I thought of the way she had covered for us.

"Well that's good. Maybe you two can study the human anatomy together." Paul said wagging his eyebrows suggestively. I glared at him as Kim hit him upside the head. Paul just laughed joined by the rest of the guys until Kim elbowed Jared who quickly sobered up. I let out a little growl.

"Don't pay them any mind Seth," Kim told me. "Karen seems to be a really great girl and when the rest of the guys see her they're going to be jealous." I smiled at Kim, thankful that she was standing up for my imprint.

"Except me right?" Jared pointed out as he pulled her tighter into his chest. Kim smiled up at him.

"Of course," she said leaning up as Jared leaned down to share a kiss. Paul made a gagging sound. Jared, without breaking the kiss which I thought was pretty impressive, whacked him upside the head, a lot harder than Kim had before if I might say. Paul rubbed his head but smiled devilishly all the same.

Another tray slammed down. "So where's this new imprint of yours Seth?" Leah asked.

"I don't know," I said looking around the lunchroom once again.

"So what does she look like?" Collin asked. A mental picture of Karen popped into my head but just as I was about to speak Leah interrupted me.

"Please no, I don't want to hear any sappy, love struck, mooning." Leah complained. I glared at her. She may be my sister and I love her but she was still Leah.

"For once I agree with Leah." Paul said earning a snort from Leah which he returned with a glare.

"Don't worry you'll meet her when Seth finally brings her around." Embry said throwing a wink at me. Thankfully the conversation was directed away from me when Kim asked Quil about some book they were reading in English. I looked around the room again. _Where could Karen be?_

* * *

**Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't the main thing is please review ;)**


	9. Ch9Trials of Highschool and Cheshire Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I'm sorry I'm starting to slack :( I have the end of the year assignments for school all piling up on me and my siblings keep stealing the computer and not letting me on.**

**But anyway here's a chapter for you :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Trials of High Schools and Cheshire Cats**

**Karen's Point of View**

_I looked around the room again._ _Where could Karen be?_

I had just finished outlining one of the beautiful purple flowers in my drawing before I stretched and shook out the cramps in my hands. One glance at my watch told me I had about a minute before fourth period ended. I packed up my books and walked back along the little path. I took one last look over the secret garden and with a smile, promising myself I would come back, I slipped out the door.

I walked up to the librarian's desk where the woman was sitting reading a book, her reading glasses perched on her nose with the gold chains attached dangling down to wrap around her neck. She must have heard me approach because she looked up and gave me a smile.

"Did you enjoy it my dear?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, very much. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad you enjoyed it." She put her book down and reached out her hand. "I'm Mrs. Mason by the way." I grasped her hand feeling her cool, dry fingers.

"Karen," I replied with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you Karen. I hope you'll come back."

"Oh, I will," I promised with a smile.

"Good. Now you better get to class before you're late," she warned. I smiled and after telling her thanks one more time I left the safety of the library and entered the bustling hallway.

After the quiet of the garden my ears felt assaulted by all the noise. Quickly, and with my head down, I made my way to my Economics class.

With a sigh of relief that I hadn't gotten lost this time I walked up to the teacher's desk where a nice looking woman sat writing on a sheet of paper. At my approach she looked up.

"Oh you must be the new girl, Karen Morella?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Yes ma'am," I said politely. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You must be tired of all the questions so I won't put you through that." The relief must have shown on my face because her smile widened. "Here are your books for the year and you can sit in the back seat all the way to the right," She said pointing to the far corner. "That way the kids will have a harder time staring at you," she told me with a wink. I hoped she could see the gratitude in my face. She nodded her head. "I'm Ms. Willow by the way."

"Thank you Ms. Willow."

"If you need anything dear you can come to me," she told me kindly.

"Thank you." I told her again with a smile before going over to my desk. As I walked I glanced around the classroom and saw a guy with short cropped hair looking at me as if he was evaluating me. He was big and I don't mean fat I mean tall and with muscles in the right places. A light bulb turned on in my head as I realized he was one of the guys from earlier in the hallway.

I quickly lowered my eyes and started to make my way over to my seat. Unfortunately for me he sat in the last row, only a few seats over from mine. I could feel his gaze on me the entire time.

_What is with you? _ I asked myself. _ You told yourself that you weren't going to be shy and reserved; you were going to look confident and collected._ I took a breath and straightened my shoulders subtly. Putting on a mask of indifference I raised my eyes to his, seeing that he was still staring, I raised an eyebrow at him saying, _Do you mind? It's rude to stare._

The guy just broke out into a smile before looking back down at his books. I saw he had his cell phone out and seemed to be typing something in it. I just mentally shrugged and sat down at my seat and opened up my book to look through it quickly before class started.

Thankfully nothing else out of the ordinary happened during Economics although I thought I saw that guy look at me a couple of times before looking back down at his books and shaking his head. More than a little confused I tried to brush it off and walk with confidence to my next class.

_I think I'm getting the hang of this thing. _ I said to myself as I once again found my room without getting lost. _World History Honors. _ I loved history and was actually looking forward to the class. Until of course I walked in and spotted another guy from earlier in the hallway. This time though I remembered him right away. It wasn't just the cropped hair and muscles that made me remember him, I remembered him because he was the guy trying to get Seth's attention before turning to me and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Speaking of that grin…

The guy walked up to me looking like the Cheshire cat himself. I half hoped he'd disappear. Unfortunately luck was not on my side and he stayed visible.

"So you're the new girl Seth's been talking about," He said with a smile that gave me the feeling he knew something I didn't. I didn't like that feeling.

Pushing away those thoughts I gave him a polite smile and nodded.

"I'm Embry," he introduced himself holding out his hand. I shook it realizing his hand was just as warm as Seth's and not like everyone else's hands that had been colder.

"I'm Karen."

"Oh, I know who you are," Embry said with a laugh like there was an inside joke. I didn't get it. I just gave him an uncomfortable smile. "Here, let's get you your books." He said as he pulled me to the teacher's desk.

The teacher himself was a dour man. He had a white shirt tinged grey and a limp black tie slightly loosened giving him an overall rumpled look. He peered up at me as Embry and I approached. His mouth was set in a grimace as he seemed to realize who I was.

"You must be the new girl." He said in a monotone voice. I tried not to grimace myself as I gave him a polite nod. "Well," he said looking me up and down giving the air that I was just a stupid child. "you're a sophomore right?" he didn't let me answer before he was already talking again. "I usually only teach juniors and seniors, but the office said you were qualified for this class." His tone of disbelief told me he didn't think I would do well in the class at all. If I had hackles they would be raised in annoyance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry glance over at me almost assessing me. I just kept silent as I waited for the teacher to just give me my book.

He just sighed, "You may call me Mr. Greary, not Mr. G, Mr. Grear, or Greary."

"How about Mr. Dreary," I whispered under my breath so he wouldn't hear me. Beside me Embry coughed.

"Did you say something Ms. Morella?" Mr. Greary asked.

"I was just wondering if you spelled that with two "e's" or an "e" and an "a"?" I asked politely.

Embry coughed again this time a little louder causing me to look up at him questioningly.

"Sorry, tickle in my throat." He explained but I thought I saw him smiling. _Could he have heard what I said?_ I thought to myself. _No that's not possible I was too quiet._

"That's with an "e" and an "a" Ms. Morella," Mr. Greary informed me. I nodded my head. He finally handed me my book. "Here's your book. You can find an open seat and try to pay attention in my class. I have a demanding curriculum that will tolerate no slackers. I also have a policy that those who are late to my class are marked absent and you can explain it to the attendance office." He told me his monotone voice setting my nerves on edge.

"Yes Mr. Greary." He waved his hand dismissing me. I'm sure my eyes must have flashed in anger at his rudeness but thankfully he had already turned back to whatever other important business he had. I looked over at Embry as we walked back and rolled my eyes. Embry chuckled.

"Yeah you get used to him,"

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"No you don't actually," Embry said his grin widening at his own little joke. "Here there's an empty seat by me." Embry pointed to the adjoining seat that he was currently settling in to. With his long legs it looked almost impossible, but he made it look easy. Setting my books down, I took the empty seat.

"So what are you doing in this class if I might ask?"

"I was taking a history class at my old school that was above the normal curriculum for the average history class here. So they put me in the honors class." I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you'll need all the luck you can get in this class." Embry told me seriously. "Greary is a hard ass."

"Oh, I won't need luck." I told him sending a glare towards a certain desk at the front of the room. I saw Embry look a question at me. "He doesn't think I'll do well in this class, he expects me to fail in fact. Well I'm going to show him just how wrong he is. If there's one thing you shouldn't tell me it's that I can't do something," I informed him giving a devilish smile.

Throughout World History I took notes while most of the class doodled or zoned out. I had resolved myself to having the best grade in the class and if that was low I was going to get even higher. Actually I was just going to shoot for nothing less than an A.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Please review! :)**


	10. Ch10 Maybe Today Wasn't So Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :(**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys have liked my story so far. I want to apologize about updating so late. I need to get an updating schedule and stick with it. I'll try to get better at updating. Anyway here's the next chapter. Karen certainly is having an interesting day.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Maybe Today Wasn't So Bad After All**

**Karen's Point of View**

_I had resolved myself to having the best grade in the class and if that was low I was going to get even higher. Actually I was just going to shoot for nothing less than an A. _

After class Embry decided to appoint himself as my new guide. He led me to my next class which was study hall. It was a pretty quick walk and he saw one of the other dark cropped hair guys that he started to talk to. So, I just said a quick goodbye and slipped into my classroom. It wasn't that Embry wasn't nice; because he was really nice it was just that I felt like he had some secret that he was holding over me. The problem was I had no idea what it could even be. I had just met him. And I really just wanted some quiet to try to take a breath.

I walked over to the teacher and handed her my paper. She nodded her head tiredly, directed me to a seat, and went back to a crossword puzzle she had been doing before I had interrupted her. I took a seat and started going through some of my homework getting it in order. Just as the bell rang more guys with cropped hair came in. I recognized Quil from the Supermarket and one of the other guys was the guy who had been talking with Embry outside the classroom. There was one more guy along with a girl whose back was to me.

Quil spotted me and a grin came over his face as he nudged the other guy and made his way over to me. I put a smile on my face but inwardly groaned. _These guys are everywhere._ I thought to myself.

"Hey Karen, how are you liking your first day of school?" he asked politely. I shrugged my shoulders and widened my grin.

"Not too bad. Most of my teachers are pretty good except my History teacher." I said pulling a face at the mention of Mr. _Dreary._ Quil laughed at that.

"Yeah Embry told us about your new fan," he said. _Wow news gets around fast._ "Mr. Dreary, that's a good one." Quil said laughing. I froze my smile still on my face. _How did he know…Could Embry possible have heard me? No, I was way too quiet. There is no possible way he could have heard me. Well then how does Quil know what I had said? _ I squashed my internal debate telling myself I would just analyze it later.

"Yeah," I answered. "Should be a fun class." I rolled my eyes and Quil just shook his head as he laughed.

"Jake's right you do have some fire in you." Quil laughed.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Who's Jake?"

Quil raised his eyebrows before he realized something. "Oh, yeah you didn't meet him officially. Jake is in your Economics class." _That explains it. Jake was the guy who was staring at me with the short cropped hair. Wait so they were all talking about me._ A shiver of unease ran down my spine. I didn't like it when people talked about me. I didn't like attention in general, which is how I knew this day was going to be stressful.

"Oh yeah, I think I know who you're talking about," I answered Quil keeping the conversation going.

Just then the other boy came up next to Quil. "I'm Brady." He said holding out his hand. I grasped it once again realizing that they all had really warm body temperatures.

"Karen"

"Oh, I know who you are," Brady said with the same smile Embry had when he said those same exact words to me. It took a lot of willpower not to let my eyebrows drop suspiciously.

"I'm Collin," another hand entered my vision. I followed the tan arm up to the face of the other boy with short cropped hair. Again I shook his hand and wondered at the high body temperature. Maybe they were all related and had naturally higher body temperatures. _But they all feel fever warm. They couldn't all be sick could they? Another time Karen. Focus._

"Well, I'd say my name but it seems you all know it already," I commented lightly. They all laughed.

"Seth's told us about you," Brady said with that same smile that said he knew something I didn't. _Maybe Seth likes me and that's what they're all getting at. But we just met so it's unlikely._ My thoughts battled each other behind the scenes.

A snort came from behind the guys from the girl who had walked in with them. She was a beautiful girl with her ebony hair cut short, her tan skin flawless, and brown eyes. She was the girl from my vision. I just stared at her in shock for a second before I masked my emotion. She gave me a funny look before turning back to her books.

_She's the girl from that vision thing. How the heck did I see her in that if I had never met her before? Maybe it's not her it only looks like her. No it's definitely her. The only thing different is that in the vision her eyes were full of happiness and love. Right now they're filled with anger and did I see pain?_ I mentally shook my head of the thoughts filing them away for later.

I saw Quil shake his head as he looked at the girl with a cross between annoyance and sympathy flash across his face. "That's Leah. She's Seth's sister," Quil informed me. I think my eyebrows rose in shock. Leah was so angry and unhappy where Seth was so full of energy and eternally happy, like the energizer bunny but in a good way.

Just then the teacher stood up telling everyone to take their seats before she went back to her desk and became engrossed in her word search once again. Brady and Collin took the two seats in front of me, Quil took the seat closest to me in the column to the left of mine, and Leah stayed in her seat in the column on the other side of me two rows up. The empty seat next to mine was filled by a guy who came sauntering into class late. He ignored the teacher completely and sat into the chair acting like he owned the whole school. He had the dark coloring like the rest of the students and his dark hair was cut and obviously styled. He had a strong jaw, a clear complexion, and you could see he was decently toned. _I bet most girls fall at his feet._ I mentally rolled my eyes. _And I bet he knows he's handsome too. I'll admit he's cute, but he's nothing like Seth. Where did that thought come from? Seth is really hot you can't deny that. Stop it Karen! He's nice and you will not be some silly schoolgirl and fall for some boy on the first day you meet him. That stuff only works in books._ I ignored the thoughts in my head and opened up my World History book. Mr. _Dreary _gave the class homework probably hoping to bury me before I even found my footing. _Ha! He'll see I don't easily give up._

"Hey," A voice sounded to my right. I turned and saw the cocky boy giving me a smile I'm sure had put a spell over most of the female population. _Karen you hardly even know the boy. You're judging him before you know him. Maybe he's not what you think. Just take a deep breath and give him a chance._ My conscience inserted. I took a breath and gave him a polite smile.

"So you're the new girl." He said in a voice dripping with honey. "My name's Luke." He said his name as if I should start gushing about how awesome it was. _Be nice Karen. You're letting your feelings cloud your logical thinking. Open mind, Karen, open mind._

"Karen," I introduced myself.

"So Karen, maybe we could get to know each other a little better. Say…my car tonight, babe?" He said seductively as his hand reached over to rub my thigh. _Oh hell no. _I heard a chair lightly scrape back but I didn't look over.

I grabbed the offending hand and bent it backwards. Luke hissed in pain as he tried to pull away but I had a pretty good hold on him. His handsome face was full of pain and his eyes full of confusion like no girl had ever turned down his advances. Thinking about it I don't think any girl actually had. That thought made me bend his hand back harder. He whimpered.

In a menacing voice I addressed him, "Sorry _babe_," I put as much scorn and annoyance as I could into that word, "I'm not interested. Now there are two ways this could end: one, I can break your fingers, or two, I can kill you. Now really it's just a question of how much you're annoying me," I said sweetly. "If I could make a suggestion," I paused, "Don't ever touch me again." I said quietly in my menacing tone. "Are we going to have any further problems?" I asked pleasantly although my tone was like the pretty color masking the poisonous frog's deadly venom. Frantically, Luke shook his head silently begging me to release his fingers. With a tiny shove I let his fingers go.

He cradled his hand like a baby and looked at me with more than a hint of fear in his eyes. I just nonchalantly went back to my homework, although I did see him subtly move his desk farther away from me and sit on his chair so that he put as much distance as he could between us. I let a small smile slip onto my face. Well that was one problem I didn't have to worry about anymore.

I glanced up to see Brady and Collin looking at me with twin expressions of astonishment, both of their mouths open. I smiled and tapping the back of my hand under my chin I motioned for them to close their mouths. They did simultaneously and I gave them a wink. I looked over to see Quil trying to stifle his laugh but he did give me a wide smile before he turned back to his desk to continue his efforts. Then I looked over at Leah. I wasn't sure why but in the end I was glad I did. I caught Leah's eye and she gave me a small smirk and nodded her head at me before turning back around to face the front. It wasn't much, but from Leah I suspected it was the equivalent of a round of applause. I smiled before I went back to my history homework. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. It was a bit of a longer chapter to make up for not updating in so long. Please review because they make me happy and are almost as good as getting free icecream...almost ;)**


End file.
